


Dear John

by Namesarestupid95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Mycroft - Freeform, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock missing John, Sherlock-centric, johnlock maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namesarestupid95/pseuds/Namesarestupid95
Summary: While Sherlock is 'dead' he writes letters to John that he will never send as a form of therapy.





	Dear John

Dear John,  
I have been ‘dead’ for a week now and I think that I have made the wrong decision. I know that you think that I am actually dead and I am so sorry for that but I need to be dead if I am going to finish this case.  
I wish that I could tell you that I am alive and kicking as you would say. I don’t think that I can do this, it is so difficult to leave everyone behind, how can anyone do something like this to their loved ones it is so inconceivable.  
I am currently in Paris, France and I must go as Mycroft has given me a lead on the case. I hope that I can finish it fast so I can come home to you as I miss you.

Yours Sincerely  
Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
